


We Sing of Nightmares

by natacup82



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan isn’t very good at sleeping after they get him out of his coffin. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/"><b>hc_bingo</b></a> prompt: insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sing of Nightmares

The weird thing about immortality is that it’s only really useful when you’re about to die.

Nathan can’t wander about telling people ‘hey fuck you, I'm immortal’ because no one would believe him and dying is not pleasant. There are only so many times you can shit yourself after dying before you get really fucking sick of it.

Most of the time Nathan just forgets about it.

Or well. He tries to put it out of mind since dying still hurts and thinking about the fact that he is going to outlive every person he's ever met is just depressing so he avoids that shit as much as possible.

Plus the seeing dead people thing is much more disturbing than any of the movies or tv shows he’s watched has lead him to believe, dead people can be dicks just a much as the living.

But still immortality. Not too bad a power considering the shit-show that is some of the powers they’ve run into.

*

The insomnia starts his first night out of his coffin. He’s got his bed area set up at the community center but he can’t fall asleep.

Every time Nathan closes his eyes he sees the roof of the community center getting farther away, almost feels the fence piercing his back, sees the lining of his coffin over and over and over again.

He panics and thinks he’s back on that roof or in that coffin, back under six feet of earth with no way out.

It’s a giant pain in the ass so he just stops sleeping. The first couple of nights it’s on purpose, avoiding closing his eyes so he can’t find some new horrible thing to remember.

But then he just stops being able to fall asleep. And after the weird girl with the big ass eyes and unfortunate obsession with Barry impales him Nathan doesn’t even miss sleep.

There are no lullaby's to lull him to sleep or any glorious orgasms followed by pillowy breasts to lay his head on so really it’s just a waste of time.

*

He spends most nights wandering the estate, looking for something to do, or looking for trouble; that’s what one of the old ladies on the estate says. She’s always up at the crack of three as he’s making his way back to the community center.

Nathan’s not really sure if she’s alive or dead. He doesn’t usually check to see if the people yelling at him are still alive or just the dead that haven’t crossed over to whatever yet. Generally it’s too much of a hassle.

But he hasn’t slept in four weeks. He’s tired, feels like he could sleep for months if his body wasn’t so united in it’s war on sleep and he needs something to do to maybe distract his brain into thinking sleep is an awesome idea and nightmares are not.

“Oi!” Nathan says, “Why are you up and about at three in the morning then?”

The old woman looks at him like she’s sizing him up but doesn’t respond. Nathan’s used to people not wanting to talk to him sometimes but he’s always taken that as a challenge because he is damn charming.

“Come on then, share with the class.”

She snorts, says, “I’m old. The older you get the less sleep you need. Besides you get to my age and there are things you don’t want to face in the dark.”

Nathan nods, “I know what that’s like man.”

The old woman glares at him, “At what have you seen in your,” she stops looks him up and down, “thirteen years?”

“I’ll have you know I’m almost twenty! And you would not believe the horrors I’ve seen, it’d put hair on your chin,” Nathan pauses, “well more than you have now at least.”

“Let’s have it then sunshine, tell me all about your deep dark past.”

And Nathan does. He maybe edits out all the murder and hiding bodies bits because he doesn’t actually want to be arrested but he talks about getting struck by lightening and all the weird ass shit that came with it; dying, waking up in a coffin, dying again.

It’s kind of liberating to get that all out there to a stranger, put all the cards on the table. He finishes up with a, “So that’s why I’ve been wandering about.”

The old woman looks at him, reaches in her window and hands him a bottle of whiskey, something that looks incredibly cheap and says, “Ah so you’re insane. I should have guessed. You’ve got that sort of look about you. Just take that, drink until you pass out and stay the hell off the street.”

And then she shoos him away. Nathan would be offended, he’s of perfectly sound mind but he’s gotten some things off his chest and he’s already feeling like he could maybe even get in a nap.

Plus free whiskey, definitely a win overall. He walks back to the community center with a little bit of a spring in his steps.


End file.
